


niki didn't sign up for this when she became a teacher that secretly leads a band who plays music that contains her students

by Anonymous



Series: dream smp drabbles and oneshots! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), We ignore canon, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, because canon is just no, lowercase intended, niki is a teacher because shes the only real mature person, no beta we die like lmanberg for the 3rd time, tommyinnit swears too much, too much swearing, tubbo and tommy are 9 year olds ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: im gay for the egg: @potatoes for the potato god techno where tf are you get online before i tell philpotatoes for the potato god: @im gay for the egg im here what do you want wilburim gay for the egg: you forgot to pick up tommy from school! the fucking teacher called me and said tommy has been crying for over an hour because ‘big brother techno’ isn’t there to pick him up so pick him up before i stab youpotatoes for the potato god: ipotatoes for the potato god: its your turn to pick up tommy thoim gay for the egg: i would but i cant because im at practice and i told tommy you would pick him uppotatoes for the potato god: oh my god i hate you so muchim gay for the egg: @hardened clay dream convince techno he should care about his family more and ill make you some cookies or shithardened clay: ask sapnap im doing homeworkor the chatfic au with some plot of school of rock thrown into the mix that no one asked foror or the chatfic au with some plot of school of rock thrown into the mix but tommy and tubbo are 9 year olds
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, nothings romantic stfu shippers
Series: dream smp drabbles and oneshots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rated T because theres lots of swearing
> 
> uh yea i wrote this bc the doomsday stream broke me and left me depressed and every fic i see now is abt sad tommy so yea
> 
> no beta we die like lmanberg for the 3rd time 
> 
> and lowercase intended because im lazy and need sleep

im gay for the egg: oh shit

im gay for the egg: @potatoes for the potato god techno where tf are you get online before i tell phil

potatoes for the potato god: im here what do you want wilbur

im gay for the egg: you forgot to pick up tommy from school! the fucking teacher called me and said tommy has been crying for over an hour because ‘big brother techno’ isn’t there to pick him up so pick him up before i stab you

potatoes for the potato god: i

potatoes for the potato god: its your turn to pick up tommy tho

im gay for the egg: i would but i cant because im at practice and i told tommy you would pick him up

potatoes for the potato god: oh my god i hate you so much 

im gay for the egg: @hardened clay dream convince techno he should care about his family more and ill make you some cookies or shit

hardened clay: ask sapnap im doing homework

snapmap: what

im gay for the egg: oh my god dream you just summoned an idiot

hardened clay: not my problem

chair go brrrrrr: wilbur get your guitar ready miss niki is coming

im gay for the egg: yea ok thanks for the warning ranboo

snapmap: i

potatoes for the potato god: you guys are all dumb

potatoes for the potato god: and im gonna go pick up toms now so wilbur dont go stabbing people

im gay for the egg: k ty techno

muffins: @potatoes for the potato god @im gay for the egg guys dont stab people thats rude and wrong

snapmap: bad wheres skeppy you dont need to hear this shit

muffins: LANGUAGE SAPNAP

snapmap: crap*

snapmap: sorry my phone autocorrected it to shit

muffins: LANGUAGE 

snapmap: ok bad i get it pls dont shout

hardened clay: why are these idiots my friends no offense

muffins: none taken

snapmap: dream im

_snapmap left the chat_

_hardened clay added snapmap to the chat_

snapmap: fuck you

muffins: LANGUAGE

sleeps when shit goes down: bad come to the classroom practice is starting

muffins: oh ok thanks george

hardened clay: **gif of someone throwing their pc across the room**

~

bee boi: @adoptedinnit tommy

adoptedinnit: yes tubbo?

bee boi: your brother just messaged me asking where are you

adoptedinnit: which brother

bee boi: the one whos scary and has pink hair

adoptedinnit: oh techno

adoptedinnit: tell him im on drugs

potatoes for the potato god: what

potatoes for the potato god: tommy

potatoes for the potato god: i fucking drove to your school through traffic and broke like 4 laws doing so

adoptedinnit: im

potatoes for the potato god: i also nearly crashed phil’s car just to do so

bee boi: noooooooo the car

potatoes for the potato god: and your telling me that you were at the house all along

adoptedinnit: i didnt say shit

potatoes for the potato god: but wilbur

im gay for the egg: HAHHHHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA 

im gay for the egg: I FUCKING RICKROLLED YOU TECHNO

im gay for the egg: TYSM TOMMY AND TUBBO FOR DOING THAT

potatoes for the potato god: oh my fucking god

_potatoes for the potato god added Ph1LzA to the chat_

Ph1LzA: techno what-

potatoes for the potato god: SEE PHIL

potatoes for the potato god: I TOLD YOU

potatoes for the potato god: TOMMY AND TUBBO ARE DEMONS AND WILBUR IS SATAN

dadza: what

dadza: techno

dadza: i told you 1m times that i know and dont care because i love all of you unconditionally and equally

bee boi: wholesome

adoptedinnit: dad that was fucking cheesy why i hate you now

im gay for the egg: phil that was cute and disgusting at the same time stop it

potatoes for the potato god: i want to be an orphan again

hardened clay: hi phil

hardened clay: i only came to tell tubbo drista wants to meet with lani later

bee boi: oh kk ill tell her thanks dream

hardened clay: np

bazinga: EYYYYYYY PHILZA ROCKS

dadza: hi quackity

dadza: and bye quackity i have stuff to do 

bazinga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

bazinga: COME BACKKKKKKKKKKK

bazinga: PLEASE YOUR MY IDOL

adoptedinnit: big q stfu 

bazinga: TOMMY TELL YOUR DAD HE HAS TO COME BACK

adoptedinnit: @im gay for the egg @potatoes for the potato god guys block quackity

bazinga: NO-

adoptedinnit: its much more peaceful now that he isnt here to ruin our life

im gay for the egg: yes

potatoes for the potato god: true

bazinga: GUYS I

bazinga: IM SORRY PLS UNBLOCK

bazinga: PLS

bazinga: I CANT IMAGINE LIFE WITHOUT YOU

screams like a girl: quackity just give up they blocked you-

bazinga: NO KARL I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT

bee boi: its true check your friend list

bazinga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

bazinga: IM DELETING MY ACCOUNT AND RUNNING AWAY FOREVER

bazinga: SOB

screams like a girl: ok have fun

adoptedinnit: i wont miss you

potatoes for the potato god: idek you that much but bye

im gay for the egg: finally 

bazinga: WHY AM I ACTUALLY FRIENDS WITH YOU ASSHOLES

bazinga: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

adoptedinnit: no

bee boi: no

im gay for the egg: fuck no

potatoes for the potato god: bruh i dont even know you that much

screams like a girl: quackity ur being dramatic

bazinga: IM TELLING SCHLATT

adoptedinnit: ok hes gone i thought he would never leave hes a dickhead

muffins: LANGUAGE

adoptedinnit: why do u come in at the most random times badboyhalo

bee boi: bad what is fuck and how do i do it

adoptedinnit: bad whats sex

adoptedinnit: gogy is in practice so he cant answer me

muffins: LANGUAGE AAAAAAAAAA

potatoes for the potato god: bruhhhhhhhh

im gay for the egg: techno no

muffins: im just gonna pratice with skeppy now

adoptedinnit: k

bee boi: sure

potatoes for the potato god: **picture of weird and badly drawn pig doing a thumbs up**

im gay for the egg: have fun

hardened clay: how the hell did you manage to scare bad away im

adoptedinnit: im gonna do homework now bye assholes

hardened clay: tommy its concerning how much you swear for a 9-year-old

adoptedinnit: fuck you

bee boi: i gtg too mother dearest is calling me and i need to tell lani to meet up w drista

potatoes for the potato god: potatoes are pog

im gay for the egg: why are we even texting during practice niki said no texting-

only mature person here: **picture of niki on the floor possibly sobbing with her guitar on the floor as well**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ey chapter 2 which has been sitting in my docs since 2am 
> 
> also im gonna actually put some school of rock plot into this crap lmao

only mature person here: @everyone GUYS MR SCHLATT IS COMING

adoptedinnit: niki yk i love you no homo but what the fuck-

im gay for the egg: WAIT WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW 

im gay for the egg: I SAW HIM LOOKING FOR CONNOR IN THE BACK ROOM LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO

only mature person here: WILBUR WHY AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

potatoes for the potato god: BRUHHHHHH IM EATING LUNCH

only mature person here: TECHNO WHY ARE YOU EATING LUNCH AT 2PM

only mature person here: PRACTICE STARTED 10 MINUTES AGO

only mature person here: JUST BECAUSE IM LOOKING AT THE SECURITY CAMERAS IN MR SCHLATT'S OFFICE DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN SKIP PRACTICE

potatoes for the potato god: I WAS HUNGRY OK

adoptedinnit: why the shit are you talking in caps

bee boi: this is why adults are weird and unpog and disgusting so we should never become them @adoptedinnit

adoptedinnit: too true

adoptedinnit: tubbo my friend you are pog

bee boi: yes i know and thank you tommy you are also pog

only mature person here: can you guys just clean up the classroom before the principal sees-

im gay for the egg: MAAM YES MAAM

potatoes for the potato god: ok

hardened clay: already on it niki

muffins: were almost done, just arranging the chairs

chair go brrrr: WERE DONE

only mature person here: OH THANK GOD

im gay for the egg: IM STILL CONFUSED WHY SCHLATT WAS LOOKING FOR CONNOR IN THE FUCKING BACK ROOM OF ALL PLACES

muffins: LANGUAGE >:((((

im gay for the egg: sorry bad ill stop

hardened clay: wilbur are you drunk-

im gay for the egg: dream you are the one whos drunk im across the fricking classroom 

hardened clay: **gif of surprised pikachu face**

potatoes for the potato god: im gonna head back to the classroom now, see you

only mature person here: okay sure ill do the same, ill just grab the footage im looking for

im gay for the egg: what footage are you looking for niki?

only mature person here: the one from yesterday when fundy accidentally dropped his portable piano in the hallway

im gay for the egg: shit

adoptedinnit: how the hell do you fucking drop a fucking piano in a hallway-

muffins: LANGUAGE GUYS

adoptedinnit: english

muffins: im being serious here >:(

hardened clay: sorry bad, come on lets go out and find george to discuss random stuff

muffins: oki dokie dream

muffins: bye guys and dont swear for a muffin :)

bee boi: ANYTHING FOR A MUFFIN

chair go brrrr: WHAT TUBBO SAID

adoptedinnit: i

potatoes for the potato god: GUYS GUYS GUYS I SAW SCHLATT HES WALKING TOWARDS ME OH NO

im gay for the egg: OH SHOOT

potatoes for the potato god: WHAT DO I DO

adoptedinnit: talk to him like a normal person of society

potatoes for the potato god: you dont understand 

potatoes for the potato god: schlatt believes in tyrants and probably is one and im an anarchist

adoptedinnit: where did you even

adoptedinnit: know what

adoptedinnit: you guys are hopeless im going to do drugs

adoptedinnit: sayonara

im gay for the egg: oh okay bye child

im gay for the egg: also techno, JUST RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AND TELL SCHLATT YOU NEED TO TAKE A PISS OR SMTH

potatoes for the potato god: I RAN AWAY WHEN SOME KID WHO LOOKS LIKE RANBOO JUMPED IN FRONT OF SCHLATT

chair go brrrr: THAT WAS RANBOO

chair go brrrr: I JUMPED IN FRONT OF THE PRINCIPAL FOR YOU

chair go brrrr: YOURE WELCOME TECHNOBLADE

potatoes for the potato god: oh ok thanks ig

im gay for the egg: ranboo once you come back to the classroom im giving you some cookies or shit

chair go brrrr: uh thanks for the offer will but your cookies are disgusting no offense

im gay for the egg: THAT WASNT MY FAULT

im gay for the egg: DREAM RIGGED THE MICROWAVE

hardened clay: DONT DRAG ME INTO THIS

only mature person here: GUYS IM COMING BACK TO THE CLASSROOM

only mature person here: IF SOMEONE ASKS, JUST SAY I WAS IN THE WASHROOM

potatoes for the potato god: OK NIKI

im gay for the egg: NOTED MAAM

chair go brrrr: YEA UH IM STILL DISTRACTING SCHLATT BUT OK

hardened clay: WERE IN PLACES NIKI

only mature person here: THANK YOU GUYS AND ESPECIALLY RANBOO

chair go brrrr: NO PROBLEM

bee boi: for the enth time, caps.

bee boi: im going to go do drugs w tommy, you all except niki and ranboo suck

snapmap: what have i walked into

snapmap: im going to go kms now bye

snapmap: **gif of someone jumping off a rock**

hardened clay: bye sap no one except karl will miss you

**Author's Note:**

> i might make an actual story out of this but exams have been kicking my ass so maybe once im done w school sob
> 
> yea uh im making more chapters to this later 
> 
> kudos and comments arent expected but appreciated so ty for bothering
> 
> and tysm for reading!!! have a good day and some blue because doomsday makes everyone sad unless ur c!techno, dsmp!dream or c!phil >:(


End file.
